My Brother Who I Love
by bitter-sweet91
Summary: If you love someone it shouldn't matter who or what they are to you right? If that's the case then why is it wrong to love my brother? Warning! Ichi x Karin Incest


**My Brother Who I love**

**Warning!!! Incest Ichigo x Karin**

**Summary: **_If you love someone, it shouldn't matter who or what they are to you right? If that's the case then why is it wrong to love my brother? Ichi x Karin._

_**P.S to you all please don't look at me any differently for writing this I just wanted to try something new. Just to let you know I switch from 1**__**st**__** person to 3**__**rd**__** person a lot in this without saying so.**_

I'm a pretty messed up girl, I already know that. I'm not pretty or lady like compared to my sister Yuzu. I don't dress up like a female; I don't act cute and ditzy like every girl trying to win the heart of their superman. No, not me. I let no one pity me or save me. I most definitely never let any male dominate me in anyway from school to sports or even in love.

I rather stay at home and watch paint dry than go to the stupid prom that's coming up next week. If anything I bet I'm the only one in my school that doesn't have a date. Then again I'm the only one who still didn't buy a ticket.

But enough of that, like I said I'm not your typical girly girl dreaming of love and my knight and shining armor to come and rescue me.

So what's the problem?

Well if you just sit and relax for a bit I will get to the point of this. Just let me ramble for a bit sheesh.

…………………………………………

Anyways, the problem is him. Yes the guy with the bright messy orange hair with dark chocolate brown eyes who happens to be sitting across from me devouring his dinner. Why you may ask, the simple answer is this guy sitting across from me is precious to me. Yeah go on and laugh at me for being all mushy about how much I love my brother.

But you don't get it. I don't love my brother – at least not in the way you think.

Yeah see now you're lifting your eye brow, relax just stay in your seat and keep reading every word I say on your computer screen. To be blunt, I love my brother Ichigo. How and when you ask? I really don't know. I knew I was different from a lot of people but this would have to make things even bigger than I thought. I can't believe myself. And surprisingly I'm not disgusted with myself. How can I when I'm crazy in love with this annoying yet amazing man sitting just across from me.

I just continue to eat taking quick glances at my brother wishing that we weren't siblings. I gave up denying my feelings for him a long time ago since these feelings of attraction to him over powered all resistance I ever had.

"Karin-chan!!!!!" Isshin yelled despite being only three feet away from her.

"What?" I asked with no emotion.

"Have you found a date yet for the prom? Yuzu here just told me that she would be going with Jinta-kun!!! I figured –

My fist connected with his jaw sending him flat on the floor in a heap with pieces of rice and a random beef falling from his mouth. I heard a pair of chopsticks placed softly on the table while my younger twin scrambled to her feet trying to help dad get up.

"I don't need a date," I said somewhat angry not because of not having a date but because the person I wished would be my date was sitting underneath the same roof as me. Heat radiated off from my cheeks while my back was faced towards my family as I stood preparing to head to my room.

I felt a pair of brown eyes stare at my back as if drilling a hole through the back of my head as I walked up the stairs to my room.

*

*

*

I looked at the clock that was on my head rest. It was 1am and I couldn't sleep. I looked to my left and saw Yuzu already passed out completely. A sigh escaped but remembering that Yuzu was asleep I quickly covered my mouth and just breathed out silently. When was the last time I actually slept well? I couldn't remember. But whatever, I know I can't sleep so I might as well just go and do something that will at least make me fall asleep. My legs swung off the bed and I quietly shut the door to my room and tried to feel my way through the dark to get downstairs.

But before I could even get to the stairs the door to Ichi-nii's room opened. Ichigo yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he turned to make his way to the bathroom when his eyes met with mine. Immediately I wanted to run but I didn't. Instead my feet were glued to the floor. How would I explain why I'm still awake, then it clicked I could just say that I needed to use the bathroom like him. But before I could even say any thing something strange happened. My eyes widen as he leaned close to my face and it felt like forever but I knew that this wasn't a dream. His warm lips were placed right onto mine. I didn't know what to do but I just couldn't help myself. I've been dreaming for this day to come until suddenly I heard him say, "Rukia."

Right then I felt my heart crack.

I slapped my brother hard in the face forgetting that he was half asleep. I saw him stumble back but quickly reached for my hand. Since he was bigger and heavier than me I flew into him when he pulled me but sadly we both fell in a heap on the floor.

Good thing that it was so late at night and everyone was tucked in bed because not one person heard a single thing.

Ichigo blinked like crazy trying to decipher exactly what was going on and where he was. He looked under him seeing black hair he assumed it was Rukia. His heart pumped when she finally turned her head up to face him. As soon as he saw that it wasn't Rukia but his sister Karin his heart ached but then his heart raced once again. He hoped to god that Karin hadn't heard him when he spoke Rukia's name. Then it occurred to him exactly what just happened a few minutes ago.

The color from Ichigo's face vanished at the thought of what he just did to his sister. He felt ashamed. How could he have done that to her? She must have felt scared and weirded out because of him.

Then he stopped and stared at her. Since when did she look so much older he thought. Karin glared at her brother but stopped when she felt his hand brush the strands of her ebony hair that took her ages to grow out. Ichigo then traced the side of her cheeks seeing that she had lost all her baby fat. His little sister no longer little lay under him clad in only a white tank and navy blue short shorts. His face felt warm at their closeness.

Bad he thought, this is Karin your sister he fought in his head.

Karin began to feel very self conscious with herself seeing her brother's weird reaction especially since they were still on the floor together with him lying right on top of her.

That's it she thought. She couldn't take the resistance anymore. She had to let him know somehow of her feelings for him. Even if he rejected her that was okay to her just as long as she could finally get her feelings out to him. Karin grasped Ichigo's hand stopping him from playing with her hair. He looked at her unsure of what she was going to do next.

In an instant Karin whammed her lips onto his giving him everything she had. His eyes bulged out of his head as the same thought replayed in his head. This was wrong. They both knew that but that didn't stop Karin.

But what about him?

Why wasn't he stopping her? For a fleeting moment Karin felt as if she had the right to do that. As if she wasn't really his sibling at all. But it all came crashing on her when he pushed her away. She gazed at him disappointed when he suddenly lifted her up in his arms bridal style.

A small gasp escaped from her pink lips when he pushed his door open and silently closed and locked it. He gently placed her on his bed resuming what he had started. Karin's hand flew up halting him.

"Ichi-nii what are you-

"Shh.." he said.

"But," once again he cut her off.

"Karin, do you love me?"

"Of course I do you're my brother."

A frown stretched his cheeks, "No I meant mmph –

Ichigo stared surprised at his sister kissing him full on the lips, "I love you so much. I've always have. I know this is wrong but I –

"I love you too."

"But earlier you said –

"I know what I said. Karin, after seeing you for real and not just as a little sister, I know now that it's not Rukia that I love."

"But how could you just tell right now?"

"Because you made me see who you really are even if it was just in those few minutes. I now know why I could never be with any other girl, the reason why all my past relationships failed. It's because my heart was only made for you. I jut needed to wait and see."

Silence had fallen between them. Neither wanted to say anything anymore considering now that they both knew how they felt for each other. Ichigo covered them both with his blanket pulling Karin close to him.

"This is wrong," Karin said.

"I know," he replied before kissing her forehead, "But I don't care."

People say if you love someone, it shouldn't matter who or what they are to you right? If that's the case then why is it wrong to love my brother? We both knew the answer but even so, there's no turning back now.

We're just two people like everyone else; who love one another just like everyone else; that share a deep bond and passion just like everyone else; and want nothing more than to be with each other forever just like everyone else.

The person I truly love the most is this handsome man sleeping beside me Kurosaki Ichigo, my brother who I love so much.

End

**

**

*

*

*

_**Hi everyone, how was it for my first Ichi x Karin fanfic. Originally this is supposed to be a one shot but I've been thinking of extending it and turning this into a full fledge fanfic. Please let me know what you feel. **_

_**Should I keep this as it is?**_

_**Or**_

_**Turn it into a full fanfic?**_

_**Thanx guys. BTW I'm currently writing my next Bleach Fanfic is a Hitsu x Karin story.**_

_**Thanks so much for reading this.**_


End file.
